


This One's For Believing, If Only For It's Sake

by acindra



Series: Catastrophe Cafe' [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy are on vacation. Nagging, fishing, and some self discovery ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read I'm Not a Betting Man, But This Is A Sure Thing, but if you don't- Geoff is a demon, Jack is a thaumaturge, and Jeremy is a human who can change his hair color at will. Or so he thinks.

Jeremy was warm. 

Very warm, but not uncomfortably so. 

He knew he had planned to get up at a reasonable time to go exploring, but he was just so very warm, snug in the bed.

As he struggled to convince his body to move he realized his hand was caught under something- or more specifically, someone.

From the soft snoring beside him, he could tell it was probably Jack.

Opening his eyes, he watched Jack’s breathing fondly, before trying to wiggle his hand out from under him without waking him up. 

Jack rolled closer and onto his side, effectively pinning Jeremy’s arm in place.

Jeremy groaned internally, unsure how he’d get his arm back.

Jack blinked lethargically at Jeremy before smiling and scooting closer still. “Morning.” he told him, nuzzling the side of Jeremy’s head. “Stay.” he requested, in what he would swear was not a whine.

“I wanna go exploring, Jack.”

Jack grumbled under his breath, worming his arms around Jeremy’s body so he could cling to him.

“Jaaaack.” Jeremy protested, wiggling in his grasp, but Jack just clung tighter.

They had both almost fallen asleep again when Geoff opened the door with a loud bang. “Wake up you fucks, I made breakfast!” he announced.

They both groaned at the loud noise that was Geoff.

Jeremy sat up, tugging his arm out from under Jack who burrowed deeper into Jeremy’s side.

Geoff came over and kissed Jeremy soundly on the lips, tugging on his arm so he’d get out of bed.

Jeremy slid his legs off the bed, but Jack still held him tight around his middle.

“Staaay.” he beseeched again.

“But food.” Jeremy protested. “Sorry, Jack.” he said, prying his hands off.

“Betrayal.” Jack said, dramatically, but moved to get out of bed all the same.

In the kitchen, Jeremy snagged a cupcake, one of the batch called Smoke Surprise Michael had given them for their vacation, from the counter and popped it into his mouth. He blew out a puff of smoke and it formed into a shark that wiggled around in the air for a few seconds before dissipating.

“Hey! You’re ruining your appetite.” Geoff complained.

“Aw, Geoff, I’ll always have room for your wonderful cooking.” Jeremy reassured him.

“You fucking better.” he grumbled.

-

Jeremy was lacing up his shoes when a bottle of water was brandished at his face. He blinked as he registered what it was and looked up questioningly at Jack who was carrying an additional water bottle.

“If you’re going to go out take water with you. It’s hot out and I don’t want you to die of dehydration.”

“I’m not going to go that far.” Jeremy protested.

Jack gave him a stern look. “Jeremy. Take the water. And take this one out to Geoff. Put on sunscreen, too. Geoff has it.”

Jeremy sighed. “Yes, mom.” He took the water bottles.

“I don’t want you getting skin cancer. I don’t think I can heal that.” Jack admitted.

“Aw, Jack.” He kissed him softly. “I promise I will take care of myself.”

“Good. Come back in one piece, please.”

“I will.” He smooched Jack again before heading out. “The serial killers have to catch me before they can chop me up!” he called after him.

Jeremy headed down the path to the lake dock where Geoff had a portable chair, a cooler full of beer, and a fishing pole.

If asked, he would claim he was fishing.

Jeremy knew that in reality he was using this as an excuse to drink and nap all day. 

Upon reaching Geoff’s chair he quickly realized he was, in fact, asleep.

Jeremy smiled, reaching for the sunscreen on top of the cooler.

Geoff’s tail curled around his wrist suddenly. “Let me do that.” Geoff murmured, sitting up a little.

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Jeremy replied, obliging when Geoff motioned for him to give him his arm.

“Was just resting my eyes.” Geoff unscrewed the lid of the sunscreen and applying some to Jeremy’s arm, lingering on his bicep.

“Jack told me to bring you water.” He said placing the bottles on top of the cooler.

“Jack worries too much. I’m not going to die of dehydration out here. It’s barely warm compared to hell.”

They switched arms.

“Just humor him, please?”

Geoff made a noncommittal noise. “I can’t even get sunburned but I put the damn sunscreen on, didn’t I? Let me do your neck.”

“We appreciate when you play human with us.” Jeremy said, kneeling down in front of Geoff.

“In return you could ‘play’ with me.” Geoff said lasciviously. “I like it when you’re on your knees.”

Jeremy looked over his shoulder with a grin. “Can I take a rain check for when I get back?”

Geoff sighed. “Fine. I was getting some important fishing done anyways.” He finished applying the sunscreen with a pat. “All done.”

“Thanks.” Jeremy said, getting back up. He made to leave but Geoff’s tail caught him again.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Jeremy leaned over and kissed him deeply. 

Geoff pulled away with a lazy grin. “I meant your water bottle, but I like the way you think.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I knew that.” he protested, good naturedly. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Geoff gave him a swat on the ass. “Save it for later, big boy.” he said with a wink.

-

Jeremy was ankle deep in a stream looking for cool rocks.

Someone cleared their throat above him and he startled backwards, almost losing his balance.

“Holy shit you gave me a heart attack!” he gasped, a hand over his heart.

The lady who had checked them into the cabin was standing a few feet away on the shore, her arms crossed over her chest and an unimpressed expression on her face. She looked just as out of place as she had when they had been checked in, decked out in an excessively frilly pink dress with ribbons everywhere and bright pink hair. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry, am I not supposed to be in the river?” Jeremy asked, moving to get out.

“What? No. I don’t care about that.” She said, swiping at the air like she was destroying the words in front of her. “Your aura is all over the fucking place and you’ve been tramping all over the place like a fucking elephant, who taught you to walk with the land because they need to get something checked.”

“Uh. What? I don’t know what you’re talking about, lady. I think you have the wrong person.”

She put her hands on her hips. “I don’t think I do. I can literally smell it on you. You reek of old magic.”

Jeremy put his hands up in appeasement. “Listen, lady. I’m just a human. The only magic I can do is change my hair color and I’m pretty sure that’s just a fluke. Now I’m gonna go ba-” he started shuffling away from her.

“Oh no you don’t.” She said, pinning him with a glare. “Are you telling me you don’t even know you’re sidhe?”

“Because I’m male. Er. He?” Jeremy agreed, slowly.

She facepalmed. “Fae. You’re fae.”

“I’m pretty sure if I was a fairy that would have come up sometime in the twenty four years I’ve been alive.”

The look she gave him could kill a lesser man.

“Look, lady, you seem nice. A little unhinged, but nice.”

“My name is Kdin.” she gritted out.

“Kdin?”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“Ok! Ok, Kdin. I just want you to know my boyfriends both know I’m out here and would probably miss me a lot if I went missing. So I’m gonna go back to them now and we can forget this ever happened and I won’t call the police on you, ok?”

Kdin snorted. “Are you allergic to iron?”

“What?”

“Iron.”

“I… don’t know? This isn’t minecraft. I don’t come into contact with iron all that often.”

“You look like you work out. Dumbbells are made of iron. Ever get allergic reactions when you use them?”

Jeremy slowly nodded. “I had to buy rubber coated ones.”

“Do you ever feel the need to count things spilled in front of you?”

“You gotta make sure you pick everything up.”

“Do you particularly like milk and honey?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“You’re a fae. Even if you didn’t have any of that, I can see the magic on you.”

“Why don’t I have wings then, huh?”

Kdin gestured around her. “Does it look like I have wings, either?”

“Well, the ribbons kinda make you look like you do, but no. How do I know you’re actually a fae, then?”

“You’re dating a demon and a witch. It’s a bit too late to be questioning magic, isn’t it?”

“Fair enough. What do you want with me? Is this a territorial thing?”

“No. I just wanted to know what the hell you thought you were doing with so much erratic magic.”

“So, what, now you’ve got to kill me or something?”

Kdin visibly deflated. “I could teach you some sigils and stuff. I guess.” Suddenly there was a gleam in her eyes that made Jeremy want to back away from her even more. “Actually, I think this could be rather… fun.”

-

Jeremy was washing the windows of the vacant cabins next to theirs when Jack rounded the corner.

“There you a-what are you doing?”

Jeremy turned and grinned at him. “Oh, hey Jack! Kdin says I’m a fae and that this will help me hone my magic.”  
Jack’s eye twitched as he fought between wanting to watch Jeremy using his muscles and calling out what was clearly a prank.

“Yeah,” Jeremy went on, “She’s like the Mr. Miyagi of the fae.” He made ‘wax on, wax off motions.

“There is no Mr. Miyagi of the fae.” Jack told him. “And if there were, it would not be her.” he said pointing at Kdin who had been watching from the nearby dock. “This is clearly a prank. And why didn’t you do anything about this?” Jack yelled at Geoff, who was still ‘fishing’ off said dock.

“Don’t yell!” Geoff yelled back. “You’re scaring away the fish!”

Kdin rolled her eyes. “There’s not even fish in this lake, you fucking idiot!”

“Well not if you keep yelling!” Geoff protested, flipping her off.

Jeremy frowned. “Does this mean I can’t collect and barter souls.”

Kdin shrugged. “I mean you can if you want to.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Jack commanded. “No one in this relationship is allowed to collect souls.”

Geoff started laughing.

“No. Jeremy you are not allowed to collect or barter anything from any humans and you,” he pointed at Geoff, though Geoff was still looking out at the lake and couldn’t see him, “Are not going to be a bad influence on him or so help me I will bind you to the middle of the laundry room.”

Geoff ignored him, still laughing.

“And if you help him I’ll make you do the laundry while you’re in there.” Jack threatened.

Jeremy dropped the sponge he was using into a nearby bucket and hopped off the stool he was standing on. “I guess that explains why she wanted me to take off my shirt.” he muttered.

“If you got it, flaunt it!” Kdin interjected, wholly unrepentant.

Jack glared at her but turned to hug Jeremy. “I’m so glad you know what you are now. And that this isn’t some horrible rare illness or a curse.”

Jeremy hugged him back tightly, thinking back to the week Jack had spent trying to figure out the magic surrounding him only to come up with nothing but that it wasn’t currently harmful. “Anyways, what were you looking for me for?” he asked into Jack’s shoulder.

Jack pulled away. “Oh I made dinner and figured out how to operate the tv. I figured we could watch some netflix after dinner.”

“And chill?” Geoff added, suddenly interested.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Jeremy agreed.

“Well, since I am no longer needed,” Kdin said, brushing imaginary dust off her skirts, “I’ll just go fuck off, shall I?” She came to collect the bucket and wandered off back towards the office cabin.

“It was nice to meet you! Thanks for teaching me the sigils and stuff!” Jeremy called after her.

Jack looked concerned. “We should research them before you use them so we can make sure they’re legit. And now that we know what kind of magic you have we can find a way to harness it.”

“Yeah one of them looked particularly like a dick so that’s probably not real.” Jeremy agreed. 

Geoff took the opportunity to sidle up to them both and wrap an arm around each of them. “What’s this about dicks? Are we- are we sucking dicks? Cuz I can get behind that. Or behind one of you.” He said, winking at Jack.

Jack gave a long suffering sigh as Geoff lowered his hands to grope at their asses.

Jeremy grinned at them, the feeling of knowing who- what he was settling around him like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> The joke with 'sidhe' is it's pronounced 'shee'


End file.
